


The legend of Spyro Tides of Time

by Esodra



Category: Legend of Spyro
Genre: Fantasy, Other, Sci-Fi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:08:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24127909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esodra/pseuds/Esodra
Summary: Spyro and Cynder wake up in a strange land, unknown to them, where they'll be meeting new dragons and characters in their quest to figure out what is happening.
Kudos: 1





	1. Prologue

Rocks flung around the small team, making them duck to avoid being hit by one of the strays. Just mere moments ago the landscape had been serene, beautiful. You heard the birds high up above in the sky, the wildlife in the area were present as the small team walked upon the rocky landscape. Now there was only fire, heat surrounding them, but only for a moment. It disappeared just as quickly as it appeared, now it was just a matter of waiting for the smoke to clear out. While they waited the leader of the small team turned around to address the others. 

The words spoken were only for them to hear, so he spoke quickly as to not waste any time either. The smoke had cleared and they needed to get on with their mission. Looking back they could see that there was now a hole in the mountainside which had not been there before. It was just a matter of time, this could be it. With a deep breath, the team readied their gear and moved instinctively into the new cave entrance. Looking around the team could see that the cave walls had a purple tint to them, they looked like crystals, shone when light from their devices hit the rocks just right. The little scientist of the group couldn’t help himself, he had to study this, picking up a few of the loose sitting rocks to study them, though he had to let go of them quickly to follow the small group. This wasn’t what they were here for. 

They walked for what felt like hours, at first the cave seemed to just go straight forward, though they had been lucky to find another tunnel which led further into the mountain. They kept seeing the same purple crystals at their side, though the further they got down the more they seemed to shine, the more crystal they became. Moving downward in a slight inclination the team knew they were on the right path. Though, at some point, they reached a dead end. A pile of rocks, blocked their path, preventing them from going any further. 

“We hit a dead end.” the leader murmured under his breath as he looked at he the rocks blocking their path. It would be too risky for them to use more explosives, but they had to get further down. They were close to their destination, but still far away. So close yet so far.  
The little two-legged dragon looked at the small bags attached to his hips as he moved a hand over one of them. Waiting for the map to materialize in his hand, he looked around at the other of the group. A small sound escaped the bag as the map did, in fact, materialize from practically nothing, small particles left the center of the bag and formed a small tablet looking device. The holographic map pointed to their current location, telling them that they had reached their destination. So they were in the right place. 

“I don’t get it, it should be here.” The dragon said as he studied the map, wondering if he read the map wrongly, or if they were just at the wrong mountain. Though the possibility for either was small, seeing as he had been on many courses for map reading before this, he knew how to read any map. Still, something was wrong. “It’s a dead-end,” he added. The leader of the bunch looked unhappy with the response, making the smaller of the two worry. The leader gave a small nod for his team to look around. Clearly, they were in the right place, something must be off. 

It took them a bit to realize but the rocks which blocked their path were laying loose and could be moved out of the way with some a good amount of effort. Working together the small team moved one rock after another, careful as to not move the wrong rocks the team moved them in a particular order, not wanting everything to come crumbling down on top of them.  
Moving a specific rock made a small light shone through, they all stopped and looked at one another. The leader smiled a wicked smile as they finally found it, the yellow light stood in stark contrast to the rest of the cave, making everything light up. “Seems like we found it,” he said.

Working together they moved the rest of the rocks out of the way, the light starting to blind them slightly as they had gotten used to the dark tunnels by now. Moving into the small pocket they looked at what was now right in front of them. Centuries of searching and here they were, they finally found it. “The crystal of life.” they all mumbled almost in unison. It was, in fact, the crystal they had been looking for, the crystal of life. It had been a legend for many generations. Something from ancient times, it was said that this crystal held life. When you looked close enough you could, in fact, see someone inside, trapped in this crystal. The ones they had been looking for. 

The leader looked at his team as the smile on his face disappeared, and another serious expression painted his features. This was it. They were here to do a job. Looking around once more he mumbled the orders under his breath, making sure it was loud enough to be heard by everyone. They all nodded in agreement. 

“Blow it up.”


	2. Chapter 1 - Awakening

Quiet filled the room, it was almost like there was no one inside at all, but there was. Someone was lying there, resting, sleeping. It was none other than The Purple Dragon, Spyro. Wings folded together and close to his body he slept soundly. The ground beneath him was soft, it was almost like he was flying, yet, at the same time deep underground as the ground swallowed him whole, surrounding him.  
Blinking awake The Purple Dragon looked straight ahead, everything was blurry for a moment, having to blink a few times before getting his sight back. The young dragon lifted his head slightly up above the soft grounding. It took more power from him than he originally expected, so instead of fighting any further Spyro laid his back down, letting the earth swallow him up once more as he waited for himself to get more strength.

Yawning the young dragon finally found the strength to look up, as if the yawn helped him in some way. There was an almost blinding light to his right and a wall to his left which had a blue color. Spyro couldn’t make out any more from his current position, however, he lifted his head a little further up above the ground. Looking around further Spyro couldn’t help but realize that this was strange. The stone flooring beneath him was smooth, not only that but he was laying on some sort of cloud that was floating above the ground, kept up by wooden pillars. In front of him, Spyro saw that there was another even softer cloud. Spyro couldn’t help but look around in confusion. The walls were smooth as well, just like the floor, though you couldn’t see the stones, it was a smooth wall.

Wanting to get up, something stopped the young Purple Dragon, a sharp pain ran through his left front paw as he moved it. Looking down there was a patch of paper that hid something which looked like a red snake, which went right into his paw. The redness inside the snake was liquid, Spyro could tell by looking at it, but it was contained by something. Spyro didn’t know what it was or what it was doing there, so the young dragon moved his paw slightly, though he flinched in pain at the movement. Tugging on it some more the dragon fell out of bed as the snake left his paw with a small ‘pop.’ It was nasty listening to making the young dragon feel uncomfortable. Just as he was feeling, uncomfortable, Spyro felt weak all the way down to his claws, he could barely even lift himself again. 

Laying there on the ground Spyro took the time to look around once more. This ground was hard, just as the ground usually was, but it was a stark contrast to the cloud he had just been sleeping in. Getting a better look at the cloud Spyro couldn’t help but huff a little, it was weird, acted weird, and felt weird. He knew it wasn’t a cloud, but it was the only way the young dragon could describe the item in front of him. It was soft and comfortable to sleep upon, it was just as he imagined a cloud would feel like.  
Trying to get back on his paws Spyro rose, the pain in his left front paw had subsided giving him ample opportunity to get back up. To see what was going on, see where he was. Maybe the reason Spyro wasn’t more panicked might have been because he was so tired and weak, everything was strange and out of place, yet, something about it felt familiar, maybe that’s why he felt so calm. 

Trembling Spyro fell flat on his stomach, again finding himself on the ground, this time facing the opposite direction than he was before. Facing another wall. It gave him a good chance to look around the room. A faint sound could be heard in the distance, a ringing sound. Spyro wasn’t able to categorize the sound, which made the young dragon freak out a little, not only was the room alien but so was the sounds. The Purple Dragon couldn’t tell if the sound was far away or if it was simply because he was hard of hearing at the moment, both possibilities could very well be. 

Spyro got a glimpse of what seemed like an opening to the outside, a window or a doorway. New determination filled the young dragon as he looked at it, he had to find out where he was. Trying to stand once more the trembling continued, it was like someone was shaking him violently preventing him from getting up or if there was an earthquake, that’s what Spyro imagined it would be like. Despite a familiar feeling, Spyro knew he had to leave this place, it wasn’t right, everything seemed blurry, off, almost like a dream. Either he had to wake up or get outside if this was truly a dream he was unsure what it meant. So far it had just been confusion. 

Finding footing the young dragon stood still for a moment, spreading his wings and swaying his tail slightly as he stood there, not wanting to fall again. The last thing he wanted was to be trapped in here. “I- I…” he paused, it was hard to speak. “I got to…” Spyro added as he started to slowly walk toward the blue wall so he could get to the opening. “Leave” Spyro huffed as he reached the wall, speaking was difficult. 

Everything was off, he was weak, his knees were shaking and he was sure he would fall at any given moment, a small gust of wind would blow him right off his paws at this moment. How could he even get out of here? He could barely walk after all, let alone run or fly. Fly was out of the question, his wings felt like they had been stretched for so long that he wasn’t sure something was off. Like he had them stretched out during the night. Folding them felt uncomfortable. 

Realizing that the blue wall was a curtain made Spyro realize he could move it out of the way. Raising a paw and grabbing around it, he moved said curtain so he could look out the opening. A bright light shone in his direction at that moment, blinding the young dragon for a moment. Spyro raised a wing to shade himself from said light. Where was he? Letting his eyes adjust he looked out. Eyes growing wide Spyro couldn’t believe what he was seeing. 

Outside was, how could someone explain it. Towers rose to the skies, almost touching the clouds. Everything had a reflection and shone brightly. It was almost overwhelming to Spyro. Looking straight ahead it was almost impossible to see the sky from just towers, some were bigger than others but they all shared the same brightness. The ground around the towers was pitch black.  
Looking down right in front of the building Spyro could see a patch of grass and a small lake, it seemed so out of place in this world. It was overwhelming Spyro didn’t even know where to focus, the bright light blinded him almost. One tower, in particular, stood out to the rest, it was taller than the others, and it was oddly rounded at the top, almost spiraling around itself, and it was rounded, whole the majority of the other towers were square in their shape.  
Shaking his head Spyro could feel the fear run through his spine. Where was he? This wasn’t natural. Speechless Spyro examined the view in front of him further, tower after tower, they all stood so tall, why were there so many of them. Lifting a paw Spyro wanted to jump out the window, to take flight and look around some further, but something was blocking him. Whatever was in front of him was stopping him from getting outside, and now that he thought about it; he could see one tree moving, meaning there was wind but he couldn’t feel any. So the barrier in front of him stopped the wind from getting inside as well. It was invisible so he couldn’t even see it in the first place, how strange. 

Spyro could hear something from behind him, though he was too focused on what was going on in front of him for him to even care to look back. The sound of someone walking toward him could be heard as the steps got louder and louder. Whoever it was seemed to stop right behind him for a moment, where they hesitating? Spyro didn’t bother looking back.

Out of his right eye, he could see the dragon getting closer as they sat down beside him. The stranger was big, bigger than Terrador. Not just taller but broader as well, this dragon was well built. Spyro could see that they had a spike at the tip of his nose, and two horns right on the cheeks. His horns itself was bent so they were pointing forward. His wings were folded but Spyro would guess his wingspan was big as well. A guy needed big wings in order to carry such a big body after all. 

Other than that Spyro didn’t see much, he didn’t bother turning his head, after all, eyes still focusing on the scene before him. “Where am I?” Spyro asked. There was no reply from the other, Spyro could tell the stranger was looking at him, but he didn’t speak, simply observed the younger dragon. Asking again, Spyro finally turned his head as he looked the stranger in the eyes. 

This stranger was actually bigger than Spyro had first realized. But it didn’t matter, all that mattered was getting an answer, a part of Spyro couldn’t help but feel like this was a trick. Maybe Malefor didn’t die, maybe he was trapped with him. Though Spyro tried to shake that feeling, that couldn’t be. He saw what happened to Malefor, so to think he was still alive was just ludicrous. 

The bigger male sighed, as he looked out the window, now refusing to look at Spyro, while Spyro kept looking at the stranger. He wanted answers. That’s the least he could ask for after all. There were so many questions running through his mind after all.

“Trust me if I told you, you wouldn’t believe me.” the stranger finally said. His voice was deep, like Terradors, the dragon spoke funnily, however. He clearly wasn’t from where Spyro was from. Shaking that aside Spyro finally bit his tongue as he looked at the stranger who just looked out the window, refusing to answer his question. How rude. Letting everything get to him, the fear, the sadness the confusion Spyro couldn’t help but stay quiet any longer. 

“Where am I?! Is this another one of Malefor’s tricks?” he almost yelled, though Spyro realized what he had done very quickly. It was unlike him to be like this. Biting his tongue once more Spyro almost hid in his wings, not really wanting to look at the stranger anymore. Something about his calm demeanor pissed Spyro off, Ignitus had always been a calm dragon, a mentor, a guardian, but this guy was different. Spyro could tell he was the secretive type. Spyro wasn’t one to really hate anyone, it wasn’t in his nature, but he didn’t trust the stranger. 

“Male-Malefor?” the stranger said, breaking Spyro’s train of thoughts. Looking at the stranger again Spyro could see clear confusion on his face, something about that annoyed Spyro, who didn’t know about Malefor? “Yes” Spyro added, a disapproving look crossed his features. Something the stranger clearly picked up as he finally looked at Spyro again. He remained quiet like he was thinking, other than that Spyro wasn’t sure what was going through his mind, it was difficult reading him. 

Looking away the stranger spoke “I don’t know anyone named Malefor.” That sentence alone annoyed the younger dragon. Spyro didn’t believe him. Who didn’t know Malefor, especially after all he had done? Either that or this dragon was speaking the truth and this was indeed a dream. A strange dream, but a dream nonetheless. Just something about the place, in general, felt off. It made Spyro wary, careful of what he should do. 

Sighing Spyro gave up. Maybe he could get some answers about the guy at least. Maybe it could answer some of the questions he had about this place. Starting slow and building up.  
“Who are you?” Spyro asked. It didn’t take the stranger long to reply. Sitting upright he looked out the window again as he replied. 

“My name is Bashir. I am a mercenary for the church.” the Bashir said. Spyro looked at Bashir as he spoke. Bashir huh? It was a strange name, but what was strange to him was the word ‘church.’

“For… the church? What's a church?” Spyro asked without thinking too much about it. It was off, something about it, he even stumbled on the words a bit, trying to pronounce it right. The confusion was written on his face as he waited for Bashir to answer. That moment never came, just as Bashir was about to reply someone came running into the room, a panicked expression on their face, though it was difficult to tell as they were wearing something across their mouth, meaning Spyro could only really see their eyes… and ears? Before Spyro could think any further they spoke up in a haste. 

“Bashir! The female has gone into shock, we need you!” She almost yelled. Bashir looked at Spyro and then at the funny two-legged dragon before standing and running out the doorway in a haste, just barely managing to yell something “Please stay here purple one!”  
The words were funny to Spyro. ‘Purple one.’ Did Bashir not know of purple dragons? Not that Spyro expected him to know his name or anything, but Bashir sounded as if he didn’t even know what a purple dragon was. Not just that, but he didn’t even know of Malefor. 

Spyro chose to go lay back down, maybe he was supposed to sleep on the cloud considering it was so soft? That was the thought at least, so Spyro stood back up and turned around to head back over into the little corner behind the curtain; as he wanted to sleep a little, he was exhausted. Something about the place made him tired. 

As Spyro reached the cloud and was about to get back up he stopped and thought for a moment. ‘The female,’ that’s what they said. Something clicked for the young Purple Dragon as he thought about what happened before he came to this place.  
He had been fighting Malefor, with someone. Cynder. He had been fighting Malefor with Cynder, she had been by his side to the very end, even when everything fell apart Spyro had sacrificed himself, and Cynder had been right there beside him.

Snapping back to reality the realization just hit Spyro like a stone to the face. “Could it be?” he asked himself loudly as he looked to where Bashir had gone. There was a doorway. With shaky legs Spyro started walking once again, this time trying his best to not fall, nor to lose balance. 

Walking to the door and opening it, Spyro looks down back for a moment, only to look forward and be met with a big dragon, around the size of Bashir, a little smaller. They were broad, strong most likely. What they were doing here standing in front of the doorway to his room was off but there wasn’t time to ask questions. Looking down at his paws the young purple dragon tried to find the courage to ask the stranger where Bashir went, but nothing really came out of his mouth. 

“Sir. Please get back to your room, you need rest.” Someone said from the side, Spyro looked around and saw the source of the voice. Another one of those two-legged dragons. How odd. This one wasn’t wearing something across their mouth so it was easier to understand them. Before either of them could speak screaming could be heard from down the hallway. As quickly as it started it was over again, meaning it was only there for a short period of time, however, Spyro could clearly recognize the voice. It was Cynder. 

The small dragon was talking, Spyro could see that, though he couldn’t hear anything, he just thought about Cynder, worried he gathered all his strength and jumped over the small dragon. One smooth jump, which was even a surprise to the Purple one, seeing as he didn’t have much strength as it was. 

Looking back Spyro could see the bigger dragon with the small one staring at him, only for a second, as he turned back around, a small smile of triumphant crossed his features as he started to take off running. It was difficult, hard on his legs and paws. It felt like he was being stabbed multiple times every time he moved. 

Spyro was so focused on finding wherever Cynder was that he didn’t even realize he ran into someone. Looking back for a moment he showed sympathy for the fallen dragon, who was now on the ground, but that was all he could do for now before continuing down the hallway. He had to find Cynder, he had to. 

Running past a doorway, Spyro could see out of the corner of his eyes that Bashir stood inside. Coming to a halt quickly, the dragon slid across the floor, as it was very smooth, almost slippery. Walking with shaky legs to where he had seen Bashir and breathed deeply for a moment before looking up. The sight that met him was horrifying. Eyes welling up as he tried to take in the scene before him. “Cynder…”

What he could see was indeed Cynder. The black dragoness was laying in something that resembled his cloud, though it was hard, almost like stone or metal. But that didn’t matter, what really caught Spyro’s attention was a bright light that shone directly on Cynder, making sure you could see every single feature on her body. One thing that was to be seen was that she was missing her left wing. Spyro wasn’t sure if it was just the lighting, he hoped so, not just that, but the burns on her body was horrific. They covered almost the whole of her left side from her neck to her tail.  
Her right wing was held up by a hook why was unknown to Spyro. Two- and four-legged dragons stood around her, making it difficult to make out any more details. They were poking her with different things that Spyro didn’t know about. The whole scene was terrifying. To see Cynder in such a state. 

Spyro started to slowly walk in, not sure what to do, he wanted to yell out, tell them to get away from her, to say that they were hurting her. His eyes, however, fell on Bashir, and instead of doing something he would regret Spyro chose to walk over to the older dragon. Clearly, Bashir was in charge here. He was talking to one of the two-legged dragons, the same one who came into their room when they had been talking. All the dragons spoke together, much of it Spyro didn’t understand, but he focused on Bashir as he walked closer. Bashir turned around when he saw Spyro and a worried expression painted his features immediately. 

“Purple one, you can’t be here. Please go back to your room.” Bashir whispered as to not be too loud. 

“What are you doing to us?” Spyro asked, thinking about what happened to him when he woke up, with the snakes going into his paw, the liquid that had been going into him, the weird feeling he had been feeling all day. Something about this place was just off. 

“Please go back to you -” Bashir mumbled but was unable to finish his sentence before anger overtook Spyro. 

“What are you doing to Cynder?! You’re hurting her!” he yelled, tears streaming from his eyes, making it difficult for him to even see at this point. 

“We are trying to save her, Boy. Now if you please wait outside so these nice dragons can do their work!” Bashir said, raising himself to look even taller than he already was. Spyro didn’t care. 

“I don’t believe you! She’s clearly suffering, stop this!” anger kept boiling up in Spyro as he just listened to the other try and reason with him and not doing anything to save her. He didn’t trust Bashir in the first place, but the fact he was just standing there when Cynder was suffering. Why weren’t they giving her a crystal, anything to help her?

“Trust me, boy. We’re doing our very best, now if you’d calm down…” Spyro just watched Bashir in anger as the other spoke those words. Before he could do anything Spyro could feel something sharp on his neck. It was a poking sensation as he looked around he saw the very same dragon who had stopped him at the doorway to his room. He could see Bashir and the dragon talking but no sounds could be heard, and before he could do anything, Spyro collapsed on the floor, before long he was asleep.

It was dark when Spyro woke up again. The room was lid by a small light at the top, kind of like the moon, it was very calming, very faint too. Blinking to get the sleep out of his eyes, Spyro looked around, he quickly realized he was in the same room as he had been in before. The only thing different was that he could see Bashir sleeping on another cloud beside him, this one was laying on the floor. Spyro couldn’t help but wonder what he was doing in here, sleeping beside him like this. Was he watching over him? Taking care of him? Worried or scared for Spyro? He wasn’t sure, and Spyro kind of doubted he would ever get to know. 

Laying back down and letting the cloud swallow him, Spyro looked at his left paw, the snake was there again. Moving it too much hurt so Spyro didn’t even bother trying to pull it out. Something was off again, this time he was even weaker. Wondering what they were doing to him, he couldn’t help but worry about Cynder. Worrying it was too late for her, it was dark after all, and last he was awake the sun was high in the sky.

Before Spyro could worry any longer Bashir spoke up, he was facing the wall so Spyro wasn’t really sure how he knew he was awake.  
“She’s okay, you know,” Bashir said.

“Cynder?”

“If that’s her name, then yes. She’s resting at the moment, regaining her strength.” Bashir answered the young purple dragon. Spyro looked at him and realized Bashir now laid upright, facing the young dragon. It was difficult to see any features of the other, though one thing stood out to Spyro, a light at the side of Bashir’s head shone brightly. Spyro was too tired to ask however, he simply nodded a response. 

Spyro looks at Bashir as the bigger dragon lays back down again, facing the wall. One question seems to bug the younger of the two, so Spyro chose to speak up once more.  
“Say, Bashir…”

“Yes?” Bashir asks, not even turning to face Spyro. 

“Where are we? I have never seen this place before?” Spyro gave up the thought that it might be a dream, a dream could not involve this much. It just couldn’t. Everything was so strange, something that Spyro refused to believe his own imagination could think of. 

“I think you’ll find this place a lot more familiar to you than anything,” Bashir said, pulling Spyro from his train of thoughts. Bashir had once more sat up and facing the younger of the two. 

“How?” Spyro asks, curiosity getting to him. Nothing about this place was familiar. Everything down to the way the stone looked was off, the sky even looked different in his opinion. More grey. 

“You see…” Bashir starts as he looked straight ahead not facing Spyro anymore. 

“You’re currently in Warfang.”


	3. Clarity

The sun shines brightly in the sky, causing the birds and other creatures to rise and chirp happily. Flying about, doing their daily routines. However, despite the noise outside, the hospital room is quiet. The only thing you can hear is the sounds of either the birds outside and the dragon sleeping in the room. Spyro. The days have been blending together, not much has been happening, and the unknowing status for Cynder made everything worse. Not knowing what happened to his friend made Spyro anxious, all he knew was that she was in recovery, whatever that meant, and that she was getting better every day, though, Spyro wasn’t allowed to see her, it was hell. He was being watched so closely that he could barely do anything without having someone breathe down his neck.

A loud knocking sound could be heard from the door, waking up the purple dragon. Looking around the room with a tired gaze it took Spyro a moment to realize what was happening before he left the comfort of the bed. Walking toward the door the Purple Dragon yelled ‘coming’ to signify to whoever was on the other side of the door that they didn’t have to knock again or walk into the room unprovoked.

Reaching the door Spyro opened it, still a tired expression across his face as he looked out into the hallway at the dragon on the other side. It was Bashir because of course, it was. Bashir looked at the smaller dragon with a serious expression, though a hint of happiness could be seen, it was rare for Spyro to see any sort of happiness on the older dragons face, especially in the morning. Looking back at him with a non-caring expression Spyro was waiting for the other to speak, not wanting to break the silence, after all the Purple dragon was still waking up.

A simple but exciting few words left the older dragon as Spyro’s face lit up with happiness. “She’s awake.” It didn’t take the purple one long to piece together what he was hinting at and Spyro instantly woke up, all sleep disappearing from his features as he looked at Bashir with anticipation. A simple nod was all the response he got, however, Spyro didn’t need anymore. He had been waiting for this day ever since arriving here, to see Cynder once more.

Gesturing to the younger dragon Bashir started walking down the long hallway, Spyro quickly following behind, not wanting to waste a single moment, not if he could help it. Almost running to follow the much bigger male he strode beside Bashir, thinking about what had been happening. It had been a few weeks since they arrived here in this strange new land. Spyro had been pestering Bashir with questions even from day one.

\------------  
“Warfang… how?” the purple dragon asked, a puzzled face clearly painting his features as he looked at the dragon on the cloud beside him, Bashir. A sigh could be heard from Bashir as he rolled over and looked at Spyro. “It’s all so different.” Spyro quickly added not wasting any time. And it was different. Everything seemed so out of place, so alien. To think this was Warfang was just a bad joke. This had to be a trick, a dream, a curse, anything but reality. This couldn’t be Warfang, now he hadn’t seen a lot of the city but what little he did see was way different than where he was now. He would easier accept that this was another world than the fact it was Warfang.  
Ruffling beside him made Spyro jump slightly, Bashir now sat beside him, when did he get up?

“I wanted to wait before telling you this till tomorrow, or a few days later…” Bashir mentioned, he stayed quiet, looking at his paws for a brief moment before looking back up at Spyro again, this time determination crossing his facial expression. “But if you want to know I can tell you.“  
It seemed so… serious, something about the way the other spoke made Spyro stop completely, thoughts and voice couldn’t form at all. A knot was forming in his throat, making it hard for him to swallow, to think, to speak. Though a few words were delivered in his head, making their way to the tip of his tongue and finally escaping his mouth, barely. The voice in which he spoke was quiet, insecure, unlike his usual self.  
“Please… tell me.”

Another deep sigh escaped the bigger male as he stood up once more, pacing the room, clearly thinking about how to break the news to Spyro so he wouldn’t say anything dumb. Finally coming to a halt at the side of the cloud, Bashir looked Spyro in the eyes, newfound confidence in the older dragon’s eyes, as he had clearly found a way to tell the younger of the two.

“It’s a long story, but I can tell you the short version of it.” He started, sitting down on the spot again as he looked around the room for a moment before looking back at Spyro. The small thing at the side of his head shone brightly, almost like a mini-campfire, Spyro thought, wondering what it was for a moment before Spyro was brought back to reality.  
“You were trapped in a crystal for a very long time.”

“How long?” Spyro mustered, not really wanting to know the answer, but at the same time, it was important to know. How long had it been this time? And to think they had been trapped in a crystal again was just… Heartbreaking.

A deep sigh escaped the older dragon as he looked Spyro dead in the eyes, this time Spyro could tell there was no fucking around, this was serious. “If our information is correct, then it has been at least 3500 years.”

Unable to understand the other Spyro sat there quietly, jaw agape as he looked at Bashir, wondering if this was some sort of joke, however, the look Bashir gave him made Spyro aware that this was not a joke. Tears started welling in his eyes. Unable to stop them the dragon started crying, he didn’t want to believe what he was hearing, but… with everything going on it made sense. He had been told this was indeed Warfang, this was the present time, it was the world he grew up in. One thing was just off, and it was the time. They had been asleep for so long that he outlived everyone. The guardians… Sparx, his parents. Everything just came crashing down around him. The world seemed to fall apart, and the weight of the world was once again upon his shoulders. How could this have happened? Why did this happen? Why did they get trapped in a crystal again? So many questions ran through his mind at this point, however, none would dare be spoken. Not now. Bashir understood that Spyro needed some time to digest this information, so he turned around walked back to his cloud. The rest of the night was quiet, Spyro just was there, existing, trying to find a reason for this to be happening.

\--------------

"We're here," Bashir said, snapping Spyro from his train of thought and back to the present time. Bashir looks at Spyro for a moment before shaking his head and opening the door slowly, clearly wanting to say something though Spyro wasn't sure what. Clearly it wasn't important if the older didn't say anything. Spyro had learned by now that Bashir was an all or nothing kind of guy, meaning he only really spoke when he needed to.

A sudden rush of nervousness overcame the young Purple Dragon as he looked at the door as it opened. All this time he had waited to see Cynder again and it was finally happening. Time to tell if her condition was as bad as when he last saw her, it had been weeks by now, and Spyro had asked a bunch of questions but had been kept away from Cynder against all cost while she was recovering, why was unknown to him.

Looking around the room Spyro finally saw the black dragoness, she had a bed that looked just like his, she was sitting up, talking to one of those funny two-legged dragons, or a nurse as some of them was called. That's what he had been told, a black one was taking care of him while he had recovered from the shock. He rarely saw them anymore, one just came in and cleaned from time to time or to bring him food, otherwise, Bashir had been the one taking care of him.

"Cynder…" he mumbled, not sure if he was trying to get her attention or if it was just to convince himself it was in fact her. To think she had been this close all this time. Not only that but he could see her, it had been so long, ever since meeting this had been the longest they were apart. The black dragoness looked up at him, her eyes piercing through him as she seemed to try and figure out what was going on, the nurse was still doing her own things, though stopped when she heard the two walk in. Walking up beside Spyro the older dragon mumbled something under his breath, clearly only for Spyro to hear.

"She might have slight memory loss… we don't know how severe it is." Spyro looked at Bashir with a puzzled look, since when did she lose her memory? And why did Bashir first tell him now?

Cynder smiled brightly as she saw the pair, Spyro couldn't help but smile back as he wanted to walk up beside her, though he quickly realized that she wasn't looking nor smiling at him, she was smiling at Bashir, "Hello, Bashir!" She almost chirped in a tone that Spyro had never heard her speak before. To think Cynder could be this happy, especially considering the circumstances. Spyro wanted to speak but was cut off by Cynder, "who did you bring with you?"

Looking back almost instantly Spyro wasn't sure if it was some sort of joke between the two, he clearly hoped so. Though the look that Bashir gave him made Spyro realize that this was no joke, it was real, she forgot him. With heavy heart, Spyro walked even closer, almost carefully as to not scare Cynder, especially if she didn't know who he was, to think that this would happen. To think that these nurses and doctors were allowing her to forget him! Anger boiled up inside as he looked back at Cynder though her calm face made him calm down a little, enough to speak.

"Cynder… it's me." Spyro said carefully not wanting to accept that she had in fact forgotten. How could that even have happened? Cynder looked at Spyro in confusion something seemed to click in her brain as she moved her snout a little closer to him, trying to piece something together. "You seem familiar." She said suddenly, Spyro was taken back by the statement and couldn't help himself and burst out;

"Because I am. It's me, Spyro!" There was a pause between the two as Cynder looked at him and he at her, no words spoken for a good minute as they just stared at each other. Speaking up first Cynder’s eyes widened all of sudden as it finally clicked who she was talking to.

"Spyro…" smiling the Purple Dragon walked up and sat beside his friend as he had been recognized. Finally. A smile was exchanged between them as they sat in silence once more, Spyro looking around and first how realizing that she was still hurt. She was missing her wing. So he hadn't seen things when he burst in on them operating on Cynder that day, she really did lose a wing.

"Your wing…" he mumbled almost inaudible even to himself, yet Cynder seemed to pick it up, nodding slightly in response, a soft smile crossing her features as she looks at the stump, moving it slightly up and down as if she was trying to flap her missing wing.

"They told me what happened. It's sad, but it happens." She said, clearly having come to terms with it, at least it seemed so. Spyro knew Cynder however, she was someone who suffered alone, not wanting to appear weak, wanting to say something Spyro was cut off by the nurse who had watched them closely. "I'm sorry but Cynder needs some rest."

Nodding Spyro agreed Cynder seemed tired, almost exhausted from just that short conversation, he didn't want to be the cause of her straining herself so of course he didn't want to protest. Together with Bashir, he said his goodbyes to Cynder and well wishes, as they left the room, letting her rest once more.

Leaving the room the two of them stood in silence outside for a moment, Bashir, well something was clearly going through his head at this point but Spyro couldn’t figure out what. It was always difficult to figure out what was going through the older’s head, he wasn’t easy to read after all. Spyro on the other hand, well it was easy to see what he felt. Anger. To think that so much happened to Cynder and they had just kept him in the dark all this time. Not telling him about her wing, nor about what happened with her memories, why did she lose them in the first place?

Turning to face the older male Spyro looked at the ground for a moment, thinking where to start, he so wanted to argue, to tell Bashir just what was in his mind, but the only thing that came to mind was Cynder and what happened to her. “You told her what happened?” Spyro paused as his eyes left the floor and looked at Bashir once and for all, trying to figure out what was going through his head once again, it was, however, pointless.

“But you didn’t tell me?” Spyro added, anger clearly present on his face though he was able to control it. It was outrageous, that they would tell the one who was clearly unwell and recovering from… something, while the one who had been asking and was doing fine they would keep it secret. “What do you mean?” Spyro snapped out of it as the other spoke up, he could see Bashir had a somewhat confused look clouding his features as he spoke, clearly not sure what Spyro actually did mean.

“You never told me what happened to her!” Spyro snapped, as he murmured something under his breath and looked away from the other, only to look back again when Bashir started walking away. It wasn’t easy to keep up with him, he was either always on the move or refused to speak, just like the other dragons who seemed to work for him. How wonderful. The only one who had been somewhat nice was one of those two-legged dragons, apparently, he was something called a doctor, named Ezera, it wasn’t easy keeping up with everything in this world. Getting on his feet Spyro realized that Bashir had gotten far away so he set up the speed and ran after him. His claws made a tick sound on the floor which was made out of some weird stone that he had never seen before, it was more polished, not like he was used to when he was here last. It was so polished in fact that Spyro could almost see his own reflection in the floor itself, it was a weird feeling, only places he had been able to do such was at water. He had been told they were called Tiles, but what they were called was pointless to the young purple dragon, to him they were stones.

“It’s a long story, Spyro,” Bashir said as the young purple dragon had caught up to him. Spyro huffed in annoyance at the other, he had heard that so many times by now, and there was always a short version, so why say it either way?  
“So tell me,” Spyro added out in annoyance as he followed the other, almost jogging beside the other to keep up with his bigger strides. Tick, tick, tick. The sound kept ongoing and it was the only thing that Spyro heard as the two walked down the hallway, despite the fact that there was a lot of other people, most of them seemed to be quiet, however, even the nurses. Some turning to look at them with an amused gaze. Rolling his eyes Spyro tried to ignore them, it had been like this ever since he arrived, dragons seemed to be very interested in this new purple dragon. Was this only because he was a purple dragon or because he was from the past? He didn’t know, nor did he really care.

“To make it short; in order to free you two we had to blow up the crystal.” looking up Spyro could see the other’s serious expression, it was so natural for him to have that expression that Spyro didn’t think twice about it anymore, it would be more interesting to see him smile, honestly. “Blow it up?” the question left him before long, he wasn’t sure what the other meant. The response he got was a simple nod. Though before Spyro could ask any more questions Bashir interrupted him.

“Cynder’s body was too close to the explosion. As a result she got hurt very badly. We didn’t tell her about the explosion just that she has been in an accident.”

With those words the Purple dragon stopped in his tracks, making Bashir stop as well for once and look back at the smaller dragon as he tried to figure out what was wrong with Spyro. It didn’t take him long to figure out what was wrong, Spyro was angry, very angry, anger boiled up inside of him which could be seen on the other’s features, almost red in the face after all and smoke huffed out his nostrils. “So…” Spyro started though had to stop himself, just for a moment before he continued the sentence, more to compose himself so he wouldn’t explode.  
“It’s your fault she was dying!” Spyro adds, anger still present on the face of the younger one, he wanted to yell at Bashir, say so many things to him and just, in general, be angry but the other’s expression made him worry a little. Instead of the usual expression, the other held it was more dead looking like something had clicked in him, he wasn’t sure.

“Yes.”

The reply surprised the Purple dragon, to freely admit to almost killing someone? To admit that he almost killed Cynder, setting one foot in front of the other the dragon ran up in front of the other, anger boiling up inside of him as he burst out. “How can you say that so coldly?! You almost killed someone, you know?!” Just as quickly the words left him Spyro could see that they clearly angered the one in front of him. Instead of saying anything however, Bashir just started walking and walked around the young dragon, leaving Spyro standing alone in the hallway for a moment. Baffled Spyro stood still though turning around and looking at Bashir as he walked away Spyro yelled, breaking the silence that was present in the hallway. “HEY!”  
Running Spyro tried to catch up to Bashir.  
“Don’t just ignore me!” Bashir stops at those words, as he looks around and sees that the nurses and doctors and all the guests at the hospital are just standing there quietly staring at the scene in front of them. Spyro has to quickly stop otherwise he would run into the other, claws and paws trying to grab onto something can be heard as he scratches at the floor, it’s not easy to stop as he almost glides across the floor to where Bashir is, though he did manage to stop in time. Bashir faces the young dragon, clearly annoyed at the words that the other spoke, though he tried to remain cool. It was the most emotion he had shown since meeting him. Spyro wasn’t sure if he should be scared or proud that he managed to clearly stir something in the other. For now, he chose to focus on just being angry.

“Listen here-” Bashir said though he was interrupted by Spyro as he once more spoke up.

“No, you listen! What would you have done if she died?! That’s blood on your paws!” Spyro quickly adds as to not be interrupted or told to shut up, in hopes that Bashir wouldn’t just walk away again. Was it too much to ask to just have a normal conversation with this guy?

“I would keep my mouth shut if I were you. You know nothing about what happened.”

“Oh, I know perfectly well. You’re the reason she’s in pain, and you’re the reason she’s was dying!”

“If she died she would have been another casualty. Nothing to do about that.” Bashir paused for a moment before adding; “Of all, you should know about that.”

Spyro looked confused at Bashir, those words made no sense to him whatsoever. He wanted to say something, so many things, yet at the same time, he wanted to wait till Bashir elaborated on that statement. He never did. He could see Bashir was ready to start walking again, to prevent this Spyro almost yelled out. “And what do you mean by that?!”

Bashir stopped in his track, looking at Spyro once more, clearly something going through his head, but Spyro couldn’t figure it out. He looked rather smug, however, something that Spyro didn’t like.

“Aren’t you the one from an age of war? Wouldn’t you know that casualties happen? Tell me, how many innocent dragons died, just so you could live. How many dragons died to defend themselves against your race.“

Spyro wanted to explode at those words, to even suggest that he was anything like the other dragon from his ‘race’ to even be of the same race was just… no, it didn’t sit well with the young dragon, Spyro could feel the wetness at the corner of his eyes starting to form. The last thing he wanted was to be told that he was anything like Malefor.

“I am not like him!”

Bashir simply looks at Spyro when he says those words, though remain quiet for a bit, letting Spyro calm down a little before he pressed on.

“I don’t know, you’re quick to anger. You’re ungrateful. If I was you I would try to understand that we did everything we could to help both of you. What happened was tragic and wasn’t meant to happen, but it did. Cynder was the unlucky one, and hadn’t it been for me she would have been dead by now.”

Spyro stops in his track, looking at Bashir unsure what to say he tries to form some kind of words, but it would be difficult. To just say that Cynder would be the unlucky one seems so... mean. “What do you mean?” Spyro finally managed to speak up, the voice leaving him was hoarse, small, almost silent, but the question had to be asked. What did he mean by that? That he was the reason for her being alive, despite him also being the reason for her being on the verge of death. One didn’t really support the other.

“I had a red crystal which I used on her. Red crystals are rare and very expensive nowadays, it was one that was given to me by my uncle who got it from his parents and from their parents. In case of an emergency, it was a family heirloom.” Bashir mumbled. He used something that went through his family for generations. All to save Cynder.

Bashir spoke up again. “Now, if you would stop faulting me for your problems we could work together and help her.” 


End file.
